Tourbillon
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Rose Weasley est comblée. Avec un merveilleux petit ami, et une nomination de Préfète, elle est fin prête pour entamer cette cinquième année si redoutée , avec les BUSE en perspective. Mais c'est sans compter sur son rival de toujours, Scorpius Malefoy. Forcés de former un duo, que ressortira-t-il de cette association ? Parviendront-ils à s'apprivoiser ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Je reposte donc le premier chapitre qui aurait eu de légères modifications. Désolée encore pour tout ce remue ménage.

Bonne lecture

Rose Weasley posa son dernier vêtement dans sa valise, tentant tant bien que mal de la fermer. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle y parvint quelques minutes plus tard et jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Rose s'approcha de son armoire et observa son reflet dans le miroir, son visage mince, de longs cheveux roux épais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à apprivoiser et elle avait de magnifique yeux azur. Rose ajusta fièrement son badge de préfet qu'elle avait épinglé sur sa robe. Sa mère avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, songea Rose, elle avait les meilleures notes de son année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait débuter sa cinquième année. C'était une année importante non pas à cause de son rôle de préfet, mais parce qu'elle devait passer les B.U.S.E cette année. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle remarqua sa mère plantée devant la porte.

-Rose chérie, tu es prête ? demanda-elle. Dépêches-toi, nous allons finir par être en retard.

Hermione pivota sur ses talons en direction de la chambre d'Hugo. Rose rangea sa baguette dans sa poche puis elle saisit ses valises et la cage de son hibou qu'elle avait prénommé Perle , un cadeau son parrain, Harry Potter, lui avait fait. En descendant dans le salon, Rose trouva son père assit sur le canapé occuper à lire la gazette.

-Où sont maman et Hugo ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

-Ils arrivent, répondit son père en se levant. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans la voiture.

Au même moment, Rose descendit les escaliers en compagnie d'Hugo, son petit frère, qui allait rentrer en troisième année. C'était un grand dadais, son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, la voiture démarra quinze minutes plus tard. Quand la station King Cross fut en vue, Rose ouvrit la portière et sauta de la voiture avant qu'elle ne se soit arrêtée complètement.

-Rose, cria Ron, irrité.

La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle ouvrit le coffre et déchargea ses valises de la voiture.

-Combien de temps on a ? demanda Hugo.

Ron regarda sa montre.

-Cinq minutes, répondit- il, tandis qu'elle posait les affaires sur le chariot.

Ils foncèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ , ignorant les indignations des passants qu'ils bousculaient sur le passage.

-Hugo, vas-y le premier.

Hugo jeta des regards en biais près de lui puis, et s'avança alors en poussant son chariot devant lui à travers les deux barrières. Rose poussa son chariot à son tour à la suite de son frère, un sourire se dessina ses lèvres en revoyant la locomotive rouge le long du quai. Le premier wagon était déjà plein d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, Ron chargea les valises dans le train.

-Au revoir, dit Hermione en embrassant ses enfants.

Ron les serra dans ses bras, puis Rose et Hugo grimpèrent à l'intérieur du train. Le Poudlard Express siffla le départ et tous les élèves s'agglutinèrent contre les fenêtres dans l'espoir de faire signe à leurs familles respectives avant d'entamer le long voyage pour rejoindre l'école. Rose fit un signe à ses parents. Ils la regardaient, rayonnants. Le train prit de la vitesse, Rose regarda ses parents devenir de plus en plus petits, puis disparaitre. Hugo était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis, une rouquine se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Lily, tu m'étouffes, s'exclama Rose avec un sourire.

Derrière elle se tenait son frère ainé Albus. Il était grand, avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux était verts et en amande. Il la salua d'un signe de la main.

-Salut Al', lança-elle.

Sa tante Ginny les surnommait «les inséparables» Al et elle. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, toujours fourrés ensemble au Terrier ou chez son oncle Harry ou chez elle. Ils étaient très rarement en désaccord, pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre et se comprenaient mieux que quiconque.

-Et si on allait chercher un compartiment ? proposa Lily.

Albus et Rose échangèrent des regards gênés. Lily dévisagea son frère et sa cousine, incrédule, puis se tapa le front.

-Ah ! C'est vrai que vous avez votre compartiment, vous les préfets. On se retrouve plus tard, finit-elle par dire avant de s'éloigner.

Rose et Albus se frayèrent un chemin vers le compartiment des Préfets. Des regards et des chuchotements commencèrent à grouiller sur son passage. Rose soupira d'un air las, chaque année c'était la même chose. Rose scruta le train espérant trouver sa meilleure amie, Alice Longdubat.

Ils entendirent des conversations qui bourdonnaient dans le compartiment des préfets. En ouvrant la porte, ils reconnurent leurs camarades. Lorcan Scamander et Claire Smith étaient tous les deux élèves à Serdaigle. Ils discutaient avec Eric William et Samantha Brown, préfets de Poussoufle.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Weasleymoche. Franchement cette école doit être tombée bien bas.

Rose se retourna vers la jeune fille installée au fond du compartiment. Rose reconnut le visage ovale des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. C'était Amanda Perks. Rose et elle se détestaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

-Personne ne serait assez sain d'esprit pour nommer _une fille comme toi préfète_, ricana Amanda d'un air mauvais.

Albus sortit sa baguette mais Rose le stoppa. La rouquine écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que Scorpius se levait. Il avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et son visage était mince et pâle.

-Arrête, Amanda, lança-il. Tu ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux puis sortit du compartiment, Scorpius balaya la pièce du regard avant de quitter le compartiment à son tour.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? s'indigna Clair. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu être nommée préfète.

-C'est une peste. Il faut reconnaitre qu'elle a d'assez bonnes notes, fit remarquer Lorcan.

Lorcan et son frère jumeau avaient le don pour dire les vérités que personne n'osait dire. Ils étaient blonds avec le visage ovale, et avaient de grands yeux bleus.

-Scorpius Malefoy, pourquoi est-il préfet ? Ce n'est qu'un crétin, dit Eric à son tour.

Clair et Samantha se mirent à glousser.

-Ce n'est pas un crétin, répondit Samantha, tu es juste jaloux. Rose et lui sont les meilleurs de notre promotion.

Rose regarda en direction de la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se souvint lorsqu'elle l'avait remarquée sur la plate-forme, bien sûr après les paroles de son père. Elle ne s'était pas sentit très concerner jusqu'à leur premier cours de botanique avec Serpentard. Elle était prête à impressionner Neville - Professeur Londubat - en ayant lu tout le chapitre et être capable de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait poser. Lorsqu'il posa la première question, elle s'attendait à être la première à lever la main comme elle l'avait été à plusieurs reprises dans chaque classe à l'école moldue. Mais il l'avait battu, son tir de la main en l'air au milieu de la question, sa réponse parfaite quand il avait été appelé, et Rose avait réalisé que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait de la concurrence pour cette première place dans la classe. Ses pensées se perdirent sur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Rose se mordit la lèvre courant dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Elle était en retard pour son cours de potion. Brusquement elle se cogna et tomba au sol, elle se massa la tête puis releva la tête. Un garçon lui faisait face, elle le reconnut immédiatement à sa chevelure blonde._

_-Je… Je suis désolée, s'excusa –elle, confuse._

_Le garçon l'observa sans brocher._

_-Je m'appelle Rose…W_

_-Je sais qui tu es, coupa le garçon._

_Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés. La rouquine fut surprise lorsqu'il tendit sa main avant de dire_

_-Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy._

Elle n'avait jamais pu réellement le cerner. Il était élancé au visage mince pale, encadré de cheveux blonds presque blancs. C'était un garçon discret et calme, le visage toujours impassible. Il était toujours accompagné de son meilleur ami Austin Blaise . Ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés mêlé à des conflits ou des bagarres malgré les regards hostiles ou les chuchotements qui bourdonnaient sur son passage. Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative face à l'indifférence du Serpentard. Le jeune homme semblait apprécié par ses professeurs, et fascinait bon nombre de filles de Poudlard.

_C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant._

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle se tourna vers Albus, incrédule, qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte du compartiment. Un jeune garçon brun au visage mince se tenait devant la porte. Rose sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer en apercevant Lucas Thomas. C'était un élève de Serdaigle, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient devenus très proches au cours de la dernière année. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste avant les vacances.

-Salut. Ça va, Rose ? Je peux te parler en privé ?

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortit du compartiment sous les regards amusés et surpris des autres. Lucas la mena le long d'un couloir tranquille. Il esquissa un sourire plongeant ses yeux verts sur elle.

-Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manquée, souffla-t-il.

Rose sentit des nœuds se former à l'intérieur de son estomac. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Moi aussi.

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose quand il desserra son étreindre. En regardant au-dessus de Lucas elle crut apercevoir une silhouette. Elle aurait juré que c'était une chevelure blonde.

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews positive ou négative.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le train arriva enfin à destination, Rose se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se rua à l'extérieur. Elle sentit l'air frais nocturne lui caresser le visage puis respira une bonne bouffée. Rose reconnut la silhouette d'Hagrid, le garde de chasse, qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il s'activait à regrouper les premières années qui avançaient d'un air apeuré. Rose le salua d'un sourire radieux au même instant elle fut rejoint par Albus et Alice Longdubat sa meilleure amie qui sauta dans ses bras.

-Rose je suis tellement contente de te revoir, lanç m'as manqué

- Toi, aussi, tu répondis la rouquine. Je pensais que tu serais venue me retrouver dans le compartiment des préfets ?

-Bien en faite, commença Alice en gloussant

-Elle était trop occuper à bécoter Cédric Mc Laggen, coupa Albus en ricanant

- La ferme Al, s'exclama Alice, les joues écarlates.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard où les diligences les y attendaient. Apres y être montés en compagnie des jumeaux Scamander et de Lily, Rose écoutait à peine le fil de la conversation. Elle rêvassait sur ces moments passés avec Lucas, la rouquine rayonnait de bonheur. Elle en avait oubliée la chevelure blonde qu'elle avait entraperçue. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, les diligences se stoppèrent dans un claquement métallique devant les marches de pierres qui menaient à la double porte de chêne du château. En arrivant devant le hall, Rose, Lorcan et Albus montèrent au premier étage tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Les préfets devaient se rendent au bureau de la direction sous la garde de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Quand ils y pénétrèrent dans ce qu'il semblait une petite pièce circulaire, Rose remarqua que tous les autres préfets étaient déjà présent. La directrice était grande avec des cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue.

-Bien, vous avez été nommé préfet et préfète de votre maison. Vous avez le devoir d'assurer le bon ordre de votre maison. Vous pouvez être amené à effectuer des taches pour aider vos professeurs de l'école ou d'assurer l'ordre dans votre maison. Pour les annonces de sorties à Pré-au lard, elles doivent être récupérer la veille dans mon bureau. Il aura des patrouilles chaque soir en binômes :

Lorcan Scanmander vous ferez équipe avec Perks , Albus Potter et Samantha Brown, Eric William et Clair Smith et pour terminer Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy vous commencez en premier dés ce soir l

Rose déglutit de surprise, se demandant si elle allait passer une année en binôme avec lui ? Une exclamation indignée résonna dans la pièce.

-Professeur, je ne vais pas faire équipe avec Lorcan se lamenta Amanda….. Serait-il possible

-Il n'est pas question de revenir sur les équipes, coupa sèchement Mc Gonagall. Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous pouvez redonner votre badge. Je suis sure que quelqu'un d'autre serait ravi de prendre votre place.

Amanda fusilla du regard la directrice puis croisa les bras d'un air maussade. Rose prit l'emploi du temps puis ils sortirent tour à tour de la salle de classe. Lorcan adressa un sourire à Armanda quand elle le heurta en sortant. Albus et Rose éclatèrent de rire.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé cette année, dit Lorcan. Dix Leçons pour rendre la vie d' Amanda un vrai enfer

- J'aimerais bien en dire autant se lamenta Albus Je me retrouve avec Samantha. Elle passe son temps à glousser chaque fois que je lui parle.

Rose remarqua les regards biais que son cousin lui lançait. Elle appréhendait sa première ronde du soir. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle s'installa à côté d'Alice. Les premières années avait été répartie, Rose aperçu son professeur de métamorphose Mr Flitwick ranger le Choixpeau magique.

-Que le festin commence adressa le directeur d'un air chaleureux bon appétit à tous et à toutes s'exclama la petit voix fluette du nouveau directeur

Des nombreux plats succulents apparurent sur la table. Un énorme brouhaha résonnait à présent dans la salle.

-Alors ? demanda Alice qui commença à se servir du hachis Parmentier dans son assiette

-Pas grand-chose, raconta Rose qui commençait à se servir du bœuf et des pommes de terres sautés. Elle nous a fait un discours sur le rôle de préfet, ensuite elle a réparti les équipes en binômes. Je suis avec Scorpius.

James à coté d'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Hugo se redressa d'un bond la bouche pleine de pomme de terre

-Quoi ? Tu fais équipe avec Malefoy ? tonnèrent-ils en chœur

-Mêlez-vous de vos oignons répliqua Rose. Et toi Hugo, je te promets que si tu tentes d'envoyer un hibou à papa, je te lancerais un sortilège donc tu souviendras pendant longtemps.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es déjà prise en sympathie pour lui, lança James d'un air moqueur. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père est une crise cardiaque Rosie.

-La ferme James, lança Lily. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et laissez–la tranquille. Je suis sur que les parents seront ravis d'apprendre comment la cuvette des toilettes de chez les filles à inonder la salle du professeur Torves.

Hugo et James se rassirent d'un même mouvement, Rose remercia silencieusement sa cousine et commença à manger. A la fin du festin, Rose conduisit les premières années en compagnie d'Albus puis lui Elle le souhaita bonne nuit avant de descendre dans les couloirs ou elle devait retrouver Scorpius. Elle le retrouva vers le deuxième étage, il lui adresssa bref signes de la tete et ils commencerent leur ronde .Les couloirs était sombres et déserts, et les ombres des armures apportaient quelque chose d'angoissant. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de marcher cote à cote, baguette à la main pour éclairer leur chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose se décida de rompre ce silence.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, essaya Rose. Il parait que l'année promet d'être avec intéressante avec les B.U.S.E…

-Tu veux bien arrêter, coupa Scorpius d'un air glaciale

Rose fronça les sourcils abasourdie.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir obliger de faire la conversation

-Désolée j'essayais juste de casser ce….

-laisse-moi rire. Tu ne m'as à peine adressé la parole depuis que l'on est à Poudlard pourquoi diable voudrais tu faire sympathiser avec moi.

La rouquine interloquée resta bouche-bée, s'apprêtant à répliquer quand ils furent interrompus par deux élèves de troisièmes années qui trainaient dans les couloirs. Elle laissa Scorpius les rappeler à l'ordre. Puis ils reprirent la ronde en silence.

A 23h, Scorpius prit le chemin vers les cachots qui menaient à sa salle commune. Il glissa à l'intérieur après avoir donner le mot de passe au portrait et s'affala sur le canapé de la salle commune. Le feu de la cheminée crépitait, la pièce était silencieuse. Le blond entendit un bruit de pas en provenance du dortoir.

-Tu as fini ta ronde j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer ta nuit lança Derek en s'arretant près de lui

Scorpius poussa un grognement une guise de réponse

- Je comprendre que ca pas été joyeux cette ronde avec Weasley, lança Derek d'un air malicieux

Scorpius saisit un coussin qu'il balança sur Derek, mais son ami parvint à l'éviter. Il éclata de rire

-Je suis comporté comme le dernier des snargalouf, raconta Scorpius d'un air morose. On marchait, elle a voulu entamer la conversation mais je l'ai envoyer promener

- Je t'ai jamais vu être méchant ou désagréable avec quelqu'un depuis que je te connais confia Austin Je pense que si tu as réagit de cette manière avec elle c'est que tu as peur de regarder la réalité en face. Je peux le comprendre, après tout vos deux familles respectives se détestent cordialement. Vous avez un peu de cette rivalité en vous ca se voit en cours. Rose est une fille brillante la première de la classe et elle est plutôt jolie. Je crois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Scorpions avait appris a détester cette gentillesse qu'elle avait envers tout le monde, même envers lui. Ce sourire chaleureux qui se dessinait souvent sur son visage. Il détestait son petit air supérieur qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle avait la réponse en classe. Tout ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout chez elle le fascinait en même temps.

-Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à essayer de te faire pardonner conseilla Derek essaye de lui présenter tes excuses

-Tu penses vraiment que ca marchera ? lança Scorpius d'un air sceptique

Derek haussa les épaules.

-Rien ne tente d'essayer mon vieux. Tu verras bien

Scorpius acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Ils décidèrent de monter se coucher. Le blond resta dans la pénombre les yeux sur le plafond plongé dans ses pensées, épuisé il finit par pousser un dernier soupire puis ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3 enfin ! Il ne me reste plus que à vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Scorpius était assis sous le soleil éclatant au bord du lac, des livres étaient étalées sur l'herbe. En relevant la tête, le blond aperçut une personne assise dos à lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand la jeune fille se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui. Scorpius ne pouvait voir son visage a cause du contre jour. Elle esquissa un sourire, un rayon de soleil faisait flamboyer sa chevelure rousse. Brusquement, la jeune inconnue rapprocha son visage près du sien, il put admirer distinctement son visage « Rose souffla-il. »

Scorpius se redressa d'un bond, son visage ruisselait de sueurs. Il observa autour de lui. Tout le dortoir était encore endormi et les premiers rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent le visage.

Un rêve ce n'était qu'un rêve songea il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Le regard fixait au plafond dans la semi l'obscurité. Il avait fallu qu'ils forment un binôme et à présent elle le hantait même dans ses songes. Le Serpentard était convaincu qu'il n'avait rien en commun. La rivalité de leurs parents respectifs n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se souvint l'avoir remarquée à la gare de King's Cross à son entrée à l'école. Bien-sur, il savait qui ils étaient et l'impact qu'avaient eut ses parents, meilleurs amis du Survivant, pendant la guerre. Son père l'avait conseillée de se méfier et dés ce moment là, Scorpius ne put résister à la curiosité d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se rapprocher d'elle mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer pendant les cours, dans les couloirs ou encore à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était une élève studieuse, elle était apprécié et toujours entourée.

Scorpius se redressa passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis se leva en direction de la salle commune des préfets. Le Serpentard était sur que une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. Il regagna sa salle commune une demi-heure plus tard et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en compagnie de Austin et Derek. Ses deux amis débattaient sur la chance des préfets de posséder leur propre salle de bain. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant derrière eux.

Hey Malefoy

Scorpius se retourna les sourcils froncés d'un air perplexe. Ne se mêlant presque jamais aux autres élèves de Poudlard, il n'avait pas l'habitue d'être héler dans les couloirs. Les gens avaient plutôt tendance à chuchoter et à avoir peur de lui. Son regard tomba sur un grand dadais le visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Scorpius reconnu immédiatement Hugo Weasley le petit frère de Rose qui était en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Je te préviens Malefoy si tu tentes de t'approcher de ma sœur, menaça Hugo, tu auras affaire à moi. Tu as compris

Tu ferais mieux te faire attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley, déclara Austin, sa main sur sa baguette. Tu ne devrais jouer avec plus grand que toi

Arrêtes Austin ! Fit Scorpius d'une voix calme. Sauf si tu envie de voir tous les professeurs en indiquant la porte de la Grande Salle d'un signe de la tête.

Hugo Weasley, rugit une voix féroce derrière lui

Hugo fit volte face et se précipita vers la Grande Salle en voyant sa sœur se ruer vers lui. Scorpius pénétra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la gauche où se trouvait la table des Serpentard. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table du milieu, un vacarme résonnait à la table en partie par la meute Potter-Weasley.

Il aperçu la rouquine se chamaillait avec son petit frère essayant de se cacher derrière sa cousine, il crut se souvenir qu'elle était en quatrième année. Scorpius devait reconnaître qu'elle était assez mignonne. Ses pensées s'évanouirent en voyant Lucas s'approchait de Rose par derrière et lui cachait les yeux avec ses mains. Elle se retourna, rayonnante et l'embrassa sous les cris de ses cousins. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux vert amande de son cousin Albus Potter l'observait, celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard. Scorpius commença à manger ses céréales, le nez plonger dans son emploi du temps. Leur premier un cours de Potion communs était avec les Gryffondor. Scorpius fut rejoint par Amanda, se plaignant de devoir faire sa première ronde ce soir avec Lorcan. Le blondinet prit la direction du cachot quelques instants plus tard. Il était las de devoir écouter les plaintes incessantes d'Amanda. En pénétrant dans la salle de la classe, Scorpius prit place entre Austin à une table du fond. Le cours de potion était donner par le professeur Torves, c'était un homme au visage maigre, son front était dégarni il avait des dents noirâtres.

Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais d'abord vous le rappeler comme vous le savez que vous passerez votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire a la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous allons nous concentrer sur les potions que vous pourriez avoir pendant vos examens. Pour les élèves qui souhaite continuer à étudier cette matière un Acceptable est indispensable.

Il claqua des mains et saisit sa baguette faisait un mouvement d'un haut vers le bas. La craie vola et commença à écrire les instructions, la leçon consistait à préparer une potion contre les furoncles. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Mr Torves passa devant les chaudrons des élèves. Il afficha une mina réjoui devant le chaudron de Scorpius. Un cri résonna brusquement dans la salle, Scorpius fit volte face. La potion de Rose s'était reversée sur elle et d'énormes furoncles marron lui poussaient sur la main. La rouquine se rua vers Amanda qui éclatait de rire avec son amie

qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ! demanda Torves .

Amanda a fait tomber mon chaudron sur moi, accusa Rose les yeux flamboyant de colère

Stop ! j'enlève cinq point en moins à Gryffondor pour votre comportement Miss Weasley , dit-il maintenant allez vous soigner ça à l'infirmerie

Je l'accompagne, proposa Albus

Non répondit Mrs Torves en balayant la pièce du regard. Malefoy! Accompagnez Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie.

La rouquine fourra se affaires dans son sac, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et sortit en trombe de la salle suivit du blond. Elle avait prit en grippe Mr Torves.

Qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux, marmonna-elle.

Tu parles toute seule maintenant Weasley, se moqua Scorpius.

La ferme, tu peux aller au diable toi aussi

Une douleur vive la saisit elle lâcha son sac qui craqua parterre. Les furoncles continuaient de pousser en lui infligeant d'horribles douleurs. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Scorpius se courba en silence et ramassa ses affaires.

Tu sais. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon compartiment d'hier, confia le blondinet

Tu peux te garder pour toi tes excuses, répliqua sèchement la rouquine en essuyant ses larmes avec la paumes de sa main

Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois si aimable, taquina le blond d'un air faussement aimable

Un flot de conversation qui provenait des couloirs attira soudain leur attention. Des regards se posèrent vers eux, les jeunes filles commencèrent à glousser en pointant des doigts en direction de Rose. La rouquine se retrouva encerclée avant d'avoir pu faire demi-tour à son plus grand désespoir. C'était des Serdaigle, probablement des premières années. Rose dissimula ses mains derrière son dos

Vous êtes Rose Weasley ? demande une brune

Je suis une grande fan de vos parents souffla-une blonde élancée. Ils sont vraiment incroyables.

Vous pouvez lui demander un autographe pour nous .

Écoutez ! Vous tombez vraiment mal, lança Rose d'une voix sèche. Je suis assez pressée .

Salut Rose !

Un flash l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds lui adressa un large sourire. Il s'agissait de Mary Skeeter, blonde au visage ovale qui s'occupait du journal de l'école avec Danielle Brown et Colin Crivey. Ils racontaient tous les événements qui se déroulaient à l'école comme les fêtes, les bals ou les concours qui étaient organisé. La dernière page était dédiée aux ragots sur les élèves. A son plus grand agacement, Rose et ses cousins étaient l'un des sujets préférés. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu savoir qu'Eric Davis lui avaient proposé de sortir avec elle en quatrième année. Son regard se posa simultanément sur Scorpius puis sur elle.

Pourquoi tu as les mains derrières le dos, demanda Mary en s'approchant l'appareil prêt à être utiliser

- Dégage Mary ce n'est pas le moment

Elle ne désirait pas apparaître dans le journal, les mains remplis de furoncle Rose leva son regard vers le blond avec une expression de désespoir. Elle ne comprit l'action entreprit car un instant plus tard, une fumée dense étaient formées autour d'eux. Elle sentit un bras l'entraîner. Quand la fumée s'évapora elle vit le groupe des filles et Robin scruter les couloirs à leur recherche. Elle attendit qu'ils furent assez loin pour sortir de sa cachette. Ils continuèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie. C'était Hannah Longdubat la femme de Neville qui s'occupait des blessures et malades à Poudlard. Elle donna une bassine à Rose pour y tremper ces mains. Son regard se détourna vers le lit à sa gauche. L'infirmière était occupée avec un élève de Poussoufle qui ne cessait de vomir dans un sceau.

Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure avec Mary et le groupe de fille, fit la rouquine. Mais je suis toujours furieuse.

Ça m'aurait étonné, fit Scorpius d'un air amusé mais je t'en prie

Rose remarqua qu'il souriait et que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette facette de lui. Il avait toujours été plutôt froid, distant, le visage impassible .Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Pourtant plusieurs heures auparavant, elle l'avait traité de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. A quoi jouait-il à la fin ? S'agit-il d'un test ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mrs Longdubat qui retira la bassine. Le sort avait complètement disparu. Elle lui prodigua une pommade sur les mains puis la laissa sortir en compagnie de Scorpius. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie

Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il. J'ai un cours communs de Métamorphose avec les Poussoufle

Moi j'ai Enchantement avec les Serdaigle

Que ce que je suis censé comprendre à la fin, Malefoy ? interrogea Rose les sourcils froncés

Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrit, déclara-il. L'année risque d'être longue

Il lui un adressa un bref signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Rose resta sans bouger, perplexe.

C'était officiel, elle le détestait.

C'est la fin de ce chapitre 3 en espérant que l'avez apprécié. La suite bientôt n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.

NA : J'ai fait comme vous avez pu voir plusieurs modifications. J'ai changé des noms du coté des préfets .Et Scorpius n'a désormais qu'elle seul meilleur ami je suis méchante mou haha. A bientôt pour la suite


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tous le monde, je ne vous ai pas oublié je publie enfin la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et prennent le soin de laisser un petit commentaire ca fait toujours plaisir à lire

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4**

Octobre arriva, assise à la bibliothèque, Rose observa la pluie martelait violemment les fenêtres. Son regard se reporta sur Lucas qui était absorbé dans la rédaction de leur devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Les cinquièmes années étaient devenu sensible à l'augmentation de la quantité de devoirs qu'on leur infligeaient. Il lui adressa en un sourire en voyant ces yeux bleu azur rivés sur lui.

-Si tu me regarde comme ca confia-il je t'avoue que j'aurais du mal à me concentré Miss Weasley

Il se pencha posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Rose sentit son corps frissonner, il finit par la relâcher. Les joues rougis Rose reprit sa respiration. Quand l'attention de la jeune fut attirée par un groupe de filles qui l'observait d'un air mauvais. Elles détournèrent rapidement en croisant le regard de Rose.

-Ils m'agacent soupira-elle

-Ignore les conseilla Lucas Elles doivent t'envier être la fille de parents incroyable et également la filleule d'Harry Potter.

Rose leva les yeux vers la pendule accroché au dessus du comptoir de Madame Pinces. Elle se leva poussant un dernier soupire avant de se lever et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle retrouva Scorpius devant l'entrée, il l'attendait les bras croisés. Il la salua puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers les couloirs, ses rounds nocturnes étaient devenus plus intéressante avec Scorpius, elle arriva parfois à décrocher une conversation avec le garçon. Cette nuit là, Rose demeura silencieuse plongeait dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Scorpius.

Tu es d'accord demanda-il

euh oui dit –elle d'une voix peu assurée

J'ai toujours su que tu aimais tricher déclara –il les yeux brillants de malice

Hey s'indigna la jeune je suis désolée. Je n'écoutais pas ce que tu disais je pensais à autre chose

Vraiment lança Scorpius d'un air fausse surpris. Je me disais bien tu es plus bavarde d'habitude impossible de t'arrêter.

Je songeais à la façon dont les choses aurait été si je ne portais pas Weasley en nom de famille. J'adore mes parents du fond de mon cœur

Et je les admire mais parfois j'aurais souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas si célèbre. Je suis lasse d'avoir ces regards braqué sur moi.

Rose marqua une pause

Il m'arrive de ne plus savoir ce dont je suis capable parfois. Au final j'ai l'impression d'être la parfaite petite rouquine de Gryffondor que tout le monde s'attendaient à voir parce que je suis la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger

Rose rougit légèrement puis jeta un regard au garçon et finit par détourner le regard gênée.

Je suis désolée je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ca. Tu dois trouver cela complètement stupide

Non en faite je me songeais que je pouvais m'estimer heureux. Il n'a pas de chance que ca m'arrive avec la réputation de mon père je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Scorpius crut que son cœur cessait de battre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses fossettes qui se dessinait sur son visage quand elle riait et ses taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Il eut un bref silence, ce fut Scorpius qui le rompit

- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne semblait m'apprécier et cette peur que j'inspirais et les murmures à mon passage. Mon père m'a raconté sa scolarité ainsi que le rôle qu'il avait eu pendant la grande guerre quand j'allais entrer en deuxième année. Il m'a dit être désolée du fardeau qu'il m'avait infligé et ce fut la première fois que mon père versa des larmes devant moi. Puis il dit que moi seul décider de la personne que je devenais et non pas mon nom famille.

Rose émue sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle observa le garçon qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle l'avait écouté attentivement et avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois.

Je suis désolée. Je me plains mais ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant une voix s'exclamer derrière eux.

Ah je vous y ai prends, tes élèves hors de dortoir s'exclama le concierge le sourire aux lèvres

On est préfets fit remarquer Scorpius en haussant les sourcils

Rusard les dévisagea d'un air mauvais, il pivota sur talons marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Rose esquissa un sourire

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller il fait déjà tard

-Bonne nuit Scorpius

Lendemain, Rose profite de son après-midi de libre en compagnie d'Alice. Elles profitèrent du soleil rayonnant pour aller s'asseoir sur le hêtre. Rose avait le nez plongeait dans son devoir de potion .Sa meilleure amie ne cessait de lui jeter des regards un coin d'un air insistant, Alice n'avait cessé de la questionner sur son étrange bonne humeur de la veille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius qui était assis près du lac, il semblait griffonnait sur une feuille. Il redressa brusquement la tete, son regard tomba sur Rose. Scorpius lui adressa un faible sourire avant de replonger le nez sur sa feuille.

-Je ne sais pas qui te l'a appris mais tu es la plus mauvaise menteuse que je connaisse lança Alice le sourire aux lèvres

Rose ferma son livre d'un claquement sec.

-D'accord tu avait vu juste hier dit-elle Scorpius était la raison de ma bonne humeur.

Je le savais s'exclama-elle

Rose commença à raconter son round de la veille avec le Serpentard ignorant les exclamations enjouée et surprise d'Alice.

-Si ca se trouve il a un faible pour toi finit par dire Alice d'une voix rêveuse

-Arrête de délirer Alice, je te rappelle que je suis avec Lucas et que je suis très bien avec. Deuxio on parle de Scorpius Malefoy

Ca serait romantique continue Alice vous serez la version sorcier de Roméo et Juliette

-C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse regarder des films Moldu chez moi déclara Rose en éclatant de rire

Une heure plus tard, Rose et Alice quittèrent le parc pour rejoindrai Albus qui avait finit sa séance de Quidditch. Ils se rendirent tous les trois chez Hagrid. Ils trouverent le géant devant l'entrée paniquée.

-Bonjour Hagrid dirent-ils en chœur

-Oh bonjour vous trois dit-il

-Que ce qui vous arrive questionna Albus les sourcils froncés

Broom a fugué j'ai détourner la tête juste deux minutes il en a profité pour s'enfoncer dans la foret

Broom était le petit chiot d'Hagrid après la mort de son fidele chien Crockdor, il avait tellement été chagriné et inconsolable. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait offert un petit chiot.

-On va vous aider déclara Rose

-Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller dit Hagrid vous feriez mieux de retourner au château

-Il n'a pas de mais qui tienne Hagrid coupa Alice

-Tres bien dit –il Albus tu viens avec moi. Vous deux vous allez à droite on va fouillez de ce coté. Si vous avez un souci vous lancerez des étincelles rouges

Rose et Alice pénètrent dans la foret suivant la lisière. Elles appelèrent Broom mais il n'avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Elles marchèrent péniblement pendant au moins une demi-heure, les pans de leur robe s'accrochant sans cesse dans les buissons et les branches basses. Brusquement Rose sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière.

-Que ce que c'est s'exclama Alice

Rose se rapprocha de l'endroit ou provenait le bruit ignorant l'avertissement d'Alice. Rose posa sa main sur le cœur soulage en voyant Broom sortir derriere un arbre. Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son attention fut attiré par un brui des craquements de branches.

-Qui est là demanda-elle en précipitant sur la source du bruit

Rose s'approcha avec appréhension, la foret était vide et silencieuse. En levant les yeux, elle eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle se tenait un loup au pelage blanc comme la neige. Rose bouche-bée n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Le loup pivota brusquement et plongea dans l'obscurité de la foret. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en retournant sur ses pas, des yeux gris l'observait tandis qu'elle s'éloigner. En espace d'un instant Scorpius repris une forme humaine.

La fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez un peu sadique la fin je plaide coupable mou ha ha ha . N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews positive ou négatives à la prochaine pour la suite biz


End file.
